Air Ministry Experimental Station
AMES or Air Ministry Experimental Station was the way of identifying RAF radar types during and after World War II *AMES Type 1, Chain Home (CH) - Early Warning *AMES Type 2, Chain Home Low (CHL) - Early Warning, LOW altitude *AMES Type 3, Type 1 and Type 2 operating in close proximity *AMES Type 4, Overseas Chain Home, also known as Intermediate CO or CO/ICH *AMES Type 5, Chain Overseas Low (COL) *AMES Type 6, Light Warning Set *AMES Type 7, Final static Ground-controlled interception (GCI) station (Happidrome) *AMES Type 8, Various marks of GCI radars, mobile and semi-static *AMES Type 9, Mobile Chain Home *AMES Type 10, Mobile Air Transportable System *AMES Type 11, Mobile sets as possible standby should 1.5 m CHL/GCI be jammed *AMES Type 12, Low Frequency transportable Chain Home Low. *AMES Type 13, 10 cm "Nodding" Height Finder. Transmitter and Receiver of Naval Type 277 - Marconi *AMES Type 14, 10 cm surveillance radar - Marconi *AMES Type 15, GCI radar, mobile version of Type 7 *AMES Type 16, Fighter Direction Station *AMES Type 17, Fighter Direction (abandoned) *AMES Type 18, CHL/GCI Modified Type 11 Mk2 (H) with height finding (abandoned) *AMES Type 19, GCI Final Standby Type *AMES Type 20, Decimetric Height Finder *AMES Type 21, Tactical Control. Five vehicle GCI convoy - Marconi *AMES Type 22, GCI / COL (similar to AMES Type 11) *AMES Type 23, LOMAN Overseas LORAN system *AMES Type 24, Long range 10 cm Height Finder *AMES Type 25, Experimental CHL *AMES Type 26, GCI British version of American MEW (Microwave Early Warning) *AMES Type 27, Air Transportable GCI *AMES Type 28, CMH Air transportable Height Finder *AMES Type 29, CHEL (Chain Home Extra Low) Air transportable (abandoned) *AMES Type 30, CD (Coast Defence) / CHL (Admiralty only) *AMES Type 31, CHEL CD in wooden hut *AMES Type 32, CHEL CD - Nissen hut - none built *AMES Type 33, CHEL CD - brick built *AMES Type 34, CHEL CD 200 ft tower *AMES Type 37, CHEL CD *AMES Type 40, CD/CHL *AMES Type 41, CHEL *AMES Type 42, CHEL *AMES Type 43, CHEL *AMES Type 44, CHEL *AMES Type 46, CHEL *AMES Type 47, CHEL *AMES Type 48, CHEL *AMES Type 50, CHEL *AMES Type 100, 20-80 MHz Transponder-based navigation system - GEE-H *AMES Type 700, 1.7-2.0 MHz Hyperbolic navigation system - LORAN *AMES Type 7000, 30-60 MHz Hyperbolic navigation system - GEE ground station *AMES Type 9000, 200 MHz transponder-based navigation system - Oboe Mk I ground station - Oboe Mk III, S band Post-War *AMES Type 80, 2.850/3.050 GHz 1 MW S-Band Early Warning radar - a.k.a. Green Garlic - Plessey - high performance system made ROTOR obsolete *AMES Type 82, 3 GHz 3D Early Warning and tactical control radar for Bristol Bloodhound - a.k.a. Orange Yeoman - Marconi *AMES Type 83, 4 GHz/10 GHz mobile tactical control radar for Bristol Bloodhound 1 - a.k.a. Yellow River, Stingray - BTH, later Marconi *AMES Type 84, 1.2 GHz 2.5 MW L band surveillance radar - Marconi *AMES Type 85, 2.75/3.2 5 GHz, 54 MW - improved high-power version of AMES Type 82 - a.k.a. Blue Yeoman, Linesman - AEI, later Marconi *AMES Type 86, 10 GHz mobile CW target illuminator radar for Bristol Bloodhound 2 - a.k.a. Blue Anchor, Firelight - Ferranti *AMES Type 87, 3 GHz 600 kW - Blue Joker balloon-borne Early Warning radar, cancelled 1960 - Type No. later applied to Bloodhound Mk 2 guidance control system a.k.a. Scorpion *AMES Type 88, 1.3 GHz/3 GHz Tactical Control/Surveillance radar - used in conjunction with AMES Type 89 - pair a.k.a. Green Ginger - Marconi *AMES Type 89, 3 GHz Tactical Control Height Finder - used in conjunction with AMES Type 88 - pair a.k.a. Green Ginger - Marconi *AMES Type 90, 1.3 GHz 3MW Early Warning/Fighter Control radar, Martello prototype, only one built - Marconi *AMES Type 91, 1.3 GHz 132 kW Early Warning/Fighter Control radar - a.k.a., Martello - Marconi See also * Telecommunications Research Establishment * Royal Radar Establishment * Royal Signals and Radar Establishment * Signals Research and Development Establishment References * Bragg, Michael., RDF1 The Location of Aircraft by Radio Methods 1935-1945, Hawkhead Publishing, Paisley 1988 ISBN 0-9531544-0-8 The history of ground radar in the UK during World War II * Latham, Colin & Stobbs, Anne., Radar A Wartime Miracle, Sutton Publishing Ltd, Stroud 1996 ISBN 0-7509-1643-5 A history of radar in the UK during World War II told by the men and women who worked on it. * Radar Types * Air Ministry equipment numbers * A set of Photos on Flickr relating to AMES circa 1945 Category:Radar Category:World War II radars Category:Royal Air Force Category:United Kingdom aviation-related lists Category:Ground radars Category:World War II British electronics Experimental Station